


(TTS podfic) Animal House by Mikey

by texttospeechoutfit



Category: Avengers
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Podfic, text to speech podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texttospeechoutfit/pseuds/texttospeechoutfit
Summary: Author's summary:Clint has a cat, and then he has Phil's corgis. Nothing seems to go right, until it does.(The infamous "Corgi!verse" fic.)





	(TTS podfic) Animal House by Mikey

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rescued](https://archiveofourown.org/works/596521) by [Mikey (mikes_grrl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikes_grrl/pseuds/Mikey). 



Be aware this is a text to speech podfic.There will be oddly pronounced names and things like hmmm bring pronounced as h.m.m.m.  
I would recommend to give the podfic at least 5 mins and if you don't like it then scrap it.  
I have been listening to different tts voices for the last month and I think I found some good options. I am open to suggestions for fics and voices.  
comments and constructive criticism is always welcome.  
Enjoy.

[4shared](https://www.4shared.com/s/ffAt91d8Wca)


End file.
